


Iris the Teacher

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Confidence boosts, Dancing, Fluff, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Prompto can't go to a dance if he doesn't know how, so Iris steps up to the plate to teach our favourite ray of sunshine the ropes!





	Iris the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I really just needed some fluff and positive after Surviving the Darkness! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!

Groaning, Prompto fell onto the porch, letting himself fall back to lay on the wood. Training with Noctis and Gladiolus was fine and all, but it was exhausting. Turning his head, he saw Iris sitting next to him, fumbling with something on her lap. Her elbows resting on her knees and she leaned forward and her head bent over, what ever it was she was looking at. 

Smiling, he pushed himself back up to properly sit next to her. Leaning over, he saw his camera in her hands as she flipped through some of his recent pictures. As before it was still mostly full of pictures of animals, cats and dogs that he passed, but people were showing up more and more often. Noctis half asleep, or maybe fully asleep it was hard to tell some days. Gladiolus and Iris had also begun appearing more often as he visited fairly often now. There were quite a few of Ignis too, but rarely had he known he was the subject. 

As Iris went through the pictures, she would comment on ones she liked and tried to delete ones of her she was embarrassed by. Leaning over her, Prompto tried to get his camera back, claiming that only he was allowed to delete photos. After a bit of whining, and a lot of laughter, she would cave, and agree not to delete any pictures and push him back so she could sit comfortably again. 

Leaning against Prompto, Iris held up the camera to show him the picture before she asked, “Who’s she?” In the photo a painfully plain looking girl gave an awkward half smile, exposing less than perfect teeth. The smile still reached dark brown eyes that looked into the lens. Short brown hair fluffed in wild curls around her head, framing her face and dropping over her eyes. Looking over the picture, Prompto’s face turned pink, and he gave a half shrug, trying to act nonchalant.

“Lucinda, she’s in my math class.” As Iris’ face split into a grin, his face grew darker. He turned his attention to the other guys still sparring in the yard, trying to ignore the look on her face.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Iris asked, nudging him lightly to get his attention. Prompto sputtered, and shook his head. As he tried to come up with a coherent sentence Iris chimed in, “You guys have a dance coming up don’t you? Ask her out.” Prompto was pretty sure his brain broke as he stared down at her, mouth hanging open. 

Eventually he found his voice, “I can’t.” Prompto looked to the ground as he spoke, shaking his head. Giving him a curious look, Iris was cut off, “She wouldn’t be interested in going with someone who can’t dance.” Before Prompto had a chance to fall deeper into negative thoughts, Iris jumped up, nearly toppling him over. Squawking, Prompto flailed to keep his balance before Iris grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. Were all the Amicitia’s crazy strong, Prompto thought as he stumbled into the house and into the living room.

Letting him go, Iris ran to the old stereo on the far side of the room, searching through the rack of CDs. With a happy hum, she held up a dusty but familiar disk, putting it in the player before she spun around to look at Prompto who had taken to shifting uncomfortably on the carpet, hand over his wrist band. Giggling to herself, she stepped up to the blond.

“Okay first you have to get into position.” Prompto tilted his head slightly at the instructions before Iris stood in front of him and slightly to the left. Taking his right hand, she laid it around her side laying her own on his shoulder. Nervously he wrapped his left around her own hand, letting it be lifted up near her face. Iris gave him an approving nod, adjusting her stance slightly to make it easier on herself. As the music continued behind her, she took a careful step back.

“Alright, so you lead so you step forward and I follow it back.” Following her instructions he stepped forward, and onto her foot. Prompto quickly pulled away when she winced.

“Sorry!” Clasping his hands in front of him, he rung at his wrist again. Iris smiled and shook her head, reaching out for him again.

“It’s okay, I think everyone does it. You just have to learn the size of the steps to take, you’ll get it.” As she spoke, Prompto took her hand in his again, and carefully placed his other on her side like before. Taking a deep breath, he nodded and prepared to try again. This time he missed her foot, and he smiled at his small victory. For a few steps he seemed to be succeeding, until he kicked her shin.

Shying away, Iris let out a small whine as she held her shin and bouncing on her other foot. Prompto took a step forward, wrapping his hands around her shoulders to steady her. Giggling, Iris wrapped a hand around his arm, slowly easing herself to stand.

“Well, at least you weren’t wearing your boots!” Prompto gave a half hearted smile and leaned his head down, smacking against Iris’ forehead. Holding his own, Prompto moaned, stepping away from Iris, holding his free hand up in defeat.

“It’s not worth it, Iris. All I’m doing is hurting you.” Looking up, Prompto sighed, his shoulders slumped. Surely dancing should be easier than this, at the very least, less painful. As Iris went back to the stereo, Prompto made his way to the door. 

Instead of taking out the CD, she set it to replay. As the music restarted, Iris chased after Prompto, grabbing him by the arm.

“Come on Prompto! No one gets it right away, we just have to keep trying.” Tilting her head as she was fond of doing in pictures, she closed her eyes and smiled her most encouraging smile. Prompto sighed again, but this time, he smiled. Iris had him wrapped her finger almost as badly as her brother. Man were the boys in trouble when she started dating.

Letting himself be dragged back into the middle of the living room, he took his stance, holding Iris. Swallowing down his doubt, he tentatively took his first step. Their steps were slower than the beat of the music, but he was starting to get into the swing of the dance. 

Iris gave a happy hum as Prompto grinned finally feeling confident. It was his undoing. Trying to speed up to match the music properly, he tangled his feet with Iris’ and sent them sprawling onto the floor. They both cried out as they fell, Prompto trying to turn them so at least Iris would land on him instead of the hard ground. 

Laying on the flat of his back, Prompto ran his hands up over his face and into his hair, pulling roughly at the roots letting out another groan of frustration. Letting his hands fall by his head he glanced down at Iris, who seemed more than content to be sprawled half on his chest. Trying to keep from yelling at him, Prompto thought to himself. Instead, Iris moved to rest her chin on his shoulder and smiled.

“At least if you fall at the dance she’ll be comfortable,” she teased. Turning red, Prompto quickly sat up, stuttering again. Before he had a chance to defend himself or apologize, Iris was already pulling him back up on his feet.

“Come on! You’re so close, Prompto! I know you’ll get it this time.” Cheering him on, she moved them back into position. This time, they started in time with the music. Prompto shuffled a bit at first but soon he was keeping in time if not stiffly. Iris gave his shoulder a small squeeze, and smiled at him. He gave her a lopsided one in return and did his best to relax. 

As one song melted into the next, Prompto hummed in delight. They had gone through a whole song without him hurting Iris, something to be proud of surly. Moving into the next, Prompto was no longer following her lead but dancing in earnest. Letting himself enjoy dancing with Iris left his mind open to wonder.

“Do you think she’d actually say yes?” He asked, nearly a whisper, Iris almost missed it. Prompto was such a bubbly guy, it was easy to forget he used to be such a shy guy, and apparently still was. Giving him a soft smile, she nodded.

“Of course she will! I bet she’ll be super excited that you asked her out.” Prompto tried a smile, but it was forced. He struggled to see passed his hang ups.

“What if somebody better already asked her out?” Puffing out her cheeks, Iris blew a raspberry at the thought, making Prompto laugh. 

“And who would be better than you?” Before Prompto could even process the question, she continued, “A guy who can light up a whole room with laughter, and a perfectly timed camera flash.” They both chuckled, “Who’s better at noticing when someone needs a shoulder to lean on than you? You’re really smart, and good with tech. And you’re super cute!”

Prompto slowed their dancing to a stop as Iris spoke. Still struggling with accepting praise he let go of her hand, he wrapping both arms around her, hugging her tightly. Leaning his chin on the top of her head, Prompto smiled.

“Thank you, Iris. You’re the best.” Smiling, Iris wrapped her own arms around Prompto, leaning against his chest. Pulling herself away from him, she grabbed his arms again.

“Come on, you’ve got the basics, let’s see what else you can do!” As Iris forced him back into place, Prompto smiled as he complained about more work.

“I think you push harder than your brother.” As they laughed, Iris had started guiding Prompto around the room again, trying a new dance. Getting caught up in comfortable chatter and teases, they both missed the sound of a camera shutter. Just outside the glass door, Gladiolus stood behind Noctis who held his best friend’s camera to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure after Noct is done with pictures Gladio gives Prompto a heart attack about dancing with his sister, because he's a loveable jerk! As always, please let me know how I did, I need your feedback to improve!


End file.
